Chara's Redemption
by DarkSkele
Summary: This is a story about Chara, it contains daddy Sans, uncle paps, smacking, demons and some good old redemption! has Floweypot as a goodness tutor! Also, just starting out so please use constructive criticism to help me improve! There are more than just 4 characters! (I just can't fit them in!) Btw - Frisk and Chara are girls in this universe!
1. Heya, buddy

**by the way! I don't own undertale and don't make money from this! if you like these characters then go thank Toby Fox for his genius! now on with the story.**

Fan fiction: Chara's redemption.

Long ago, two races rules over the earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Now, many years later a young child trips into a large pit - and also a new world.

Our story begins near the end of a genocide run - where the child "frisk" has been possessed by a demon who goes by the name of "Chara," here they are being put under the judgement of Sans the skeleton. Now let's dive deeper into the story.

Chapter 1 (Of the story):

Chara and Sans stood there looking each other in the eye (or eye socket for that matter). This was Chara's 50th death and she was filled with frustration - this anger seemed to have allowed her the power needed in order to defeat Sans and so, he had grown extremely tired and was inevitably going to be defeated soon unless he did something about it. But he remembered something - didn't he read somewhere that you could separate two souls with your magic? However, as he looked back up from his thinking Chara was already coming towards him blade in hand. She wasn't expecting him to grab "their" soul using magic and split it in half!

Sans could see two figures now, who were very different yet the same in many ways - one being their jumpers. The first - "Frisk" had a blue and purple striped jumper, this one was clearly his friend from many timelines ago he knew this since she gave off a naturally friendly atmosphere. The second was very different - she had a green and yellow striped jumper with two unnaturally red cheeks and equally unnerving eyes, This was clearly the sociopath he had been fighting just moments ago! Both had very different expressions too. Frisk was crying and looked very guilty but the demon he was fighting just had a smile of delight and seemed to be covered in the remains of the many monsters they had stolen the gift of life from.

San's eyes started glowing - indicating that he was about to destroy the THING next to his dear frisk. But then, Frisk suddenly jumped in front of Chara and said "No! Don't hurt them, please sans. Please!". This made both Sans and Chara flinch with surprise - did Frisk just say to ... spare her?

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Save me? Chapter 2

**_by the way! I don't own Undertale and don't make money from this! if you like these characters then go thank Toby Fox for his genius! now on with the story_.**

 _Chara's Redemption_

 _Chapter 2_

Nobody had noticed, but as they all stood stone still in shock - Toriel had walked in. They were all woken up from their frozen state by the loud gasp that was emitting from the Goat Lady's mouth - and also the message that followed: "Ch- Chara?! is that you? .. oh.. oh my baby - I missed you so much! Have you seen Asriel, my sweet chocolate bar?. There was a deep, thick silence that filled the hall as the name of the young goat prince escaped from the Queen's mouth. "Mother, I am here." came from Chara's mouth - she still had the same malicious grin but had small pinpricks of tears in her eyes. The goat and child ran towards each other and took comfort in each other's warm, sweet seemed to realize there was a drop in the amount of maliciousness around Chara and there had started to relax - laugh even. "Do I not recognize your laugh?" questioned Toriel " ah, you are the voice behind the door. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sans." "uh, you too, Tori" was the response she got from the stout skeleton. It was strange how Toriel was still alive, were they perhaps - teleported into a different timeline? However, strange it might be the others arrived in the exact same order as always - minus Sans. "Sans?" said everyone with surprise, first it was Papyrus: "Sans, How did a Lazy Bones like you get here before me the Great Papyrus!?", then it was Undyne: " Sans?! How did - what? how!?", then it was Alphys "Sans, it s-s-shouldn't be possible for you to get here before us, g-given your particularly short form and an even shorter tolerance for athletics!". The rest just turned into incoherent mumbles across the large crowd of monsters that were slowly dribbling into the thin hallway.

That was when it all started. Monsters left and right gasping in surprise at the sight of the princess of monsters - who was one proclaimed DEAD. How was she alive? Is Asriel alive too? Is there hope? - these were the questions that ran through monster's minds. Sans then proceeded to noticed - Chara looked scared. Scared of the eyes that peered at them as if they were some exotic animal from a zoo, scared as if she was a criminal convict caught in the police's headlights. Perhaps this was the reason they were so hateful? he decided he would look more into this. Perhaps he could someday forgive them for their crimes. Frisk would want him too anyway.

The day continued on, with many monsters (including the one and only Mettaton.) asking for an autograph or even a photo with Chara - to which she absolutely refused, she did not want the publicity that would come with this. All she wanted right now was to be alone, to set her next course of action. But right now, she wasn't going to get her desires. They set off to battle the KING : Asgore, or rather - Flowey. Frisk, Sans and Chara knew, this was a routine for them.

 **After escaping the underground, the MONSTERS went to greet the humans.**

This was (as always) treated with backlash from the majority of humans. Screams, shouts and death threats were being thrown back and forth as though they were playing a game of catch. The authorities quickly arrived minutes after being called and the monsters were arrested. This struck something from within Chara - THAT feeling, the feeling of pure hatred, like a thousand furnaces burning within their SOUL. But then she felt a bony hand on her shoulder and she turned to face the skull with a look of remorse and understanding - She was quickly pulled into a hug which she embraced and her shouts of anger dissolved into tears of grief. Where had their resolve gone?.It wasn't long before the police took her and Frisk away and questioned them about what the MONSTERS did to them. "What did they do to you?", "Nothing.", "ANSWER TRUTHFULLY!", "THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!". A resounding smack echoed across the questioning room and a new red, bleeding, hand shaped mark appeared on Chara's face. They were taken away to a jail cell and left there for days on end, slowly becoming dehydrated and hungry with only a few sips every week, and questioned even further - when they refused to change their answers they were beaten within an inch of their lives and left to heal for their next situation with the MONSTERS wasn't doing well either. They were imprisoned inside a local prison and were tortured by many people: Criminals, wardens, rich men, their kids - you name it. The methods used to do this despicable deed were horrifying: the monsters were threatened, whipped, starved, insulted and some were even stabbed. This treatment continued for many months and months with both the HUMANS and the MONSTERS worrying a great quantity more as each passing day came.

When would we see the light of day again? When will this torture stop? Why is this happening? Why won't I die?! these were the questions that slowly crept into the minds of the innocent creatures that were being tainted with darkness by the selfish THINGS that were doing this to them, THINGS that would torture children and parents with no mercy. They had to escape, they had too. But how? They didn't know the layout of this area and the monsters certainly couldn't risk escaping since the whole world government would be onto them... They certainly couldn't sue the guards for the damage done to them... There was only one option left and they weren't sure that it was the best option - after all, FIGHT did seem to have the worst consequences. Whilst the MONSTERS sat here pondering their next move, Chara and Frisk were scheming their next move - well Chara of course. Frisk was currently sleeping and was of no use at that current moment. The scheme would take a lot of time, but it was going to work and they were finally going to be treated equally.

 **Hey, Guys! Nice to see you again. So How do you like it? Hope you do like it, though. Smile brightly if you did!** **Also!** **Thank you for the wait, I won't be updating this often so please don't feel disappointed in me ^_^.**


End file.
